


Moments in-between

by Casuallyarobot



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29808246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Casuallyarobot/pseuds/Casuallyarobot
Summary: Little scenes and snipits between missions that could have happened during the deepening friendship of Johnny and V.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand/V, Judy Alvarez/V
Comments: 3
Kudos: 70





	1. White Russains

**Author's Note:**

> Just noodling around with these characters and their banter.

"should fucking take the pills again and make YOU deal with this..." V hung her head as she sat on the toilet in her bathroom. Her guts were in full rebellion from Johnny's escapades the night previous. 

"What the fuck did you drink? The hangover is one thing but this feels like-"

"Mostly Tequila but I did sample the menus at a few places. The White Russians at one joint were pretty nova."

Johnny appeared before her pacing, scratching his chin in thought. 

White Russians?

Dairy. 

"Fuck...." V muttered. 

"Why? Never had the shits after a night out?"

"I'm lactose intolerant you fucking shill." V felt her stomach swim. "Fuck"

"Oooh-" johnny watched her as she wavered, grabbing desperately for the trashcan before puking again. "Didn't realize...might've had other dairy too now that I think about it." He thought about a few of the street foods he had nabbed along the way. There was absolutely dairy in them all.

"You're insufferable." V's voice was raw. "Can't even make yourself useful and get meds..."

She was more mad at him over the dairy then the tacky-ass tattoo he got. She felt a shiver down her spine as she heaved again. 

She stayed there for the better part of two hours. Johnny popping in and out now and then. 

"I know you're up here-" v tapped her temple. " But I really enjoy the illusion of privacy."

"Seen worse then people takin a shi-"

"Askin' nice, Silverhand" 

"Alright, alright, suit yourself." Johnny held his hands up and glitched out of sight. "But you know-" he popped back in, leaning through the bathroom doorway.

"GHOST OFF!" V shouted out loud, voice echoing off the walls. She heard Johnny laugh in response. 

This, this was her personal hell.

"Can always make it worse!" Johnny chimed in, hearing her thoughts. 

V sighed and puked again.


	2. It's just a ride...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny and V synchronize their stupidity.

"Hold my Beer, V we doin this?" 

The roller coaster was....v didn't want to think how old or how decommissioned it was. She felt Johnny's excitement feeding off of her own. This might have been one of the first times where their brands of stupid aligned. 

"You have a beer to hold?" V smirked at Johnny from the corner of her eye. He crossed his arms, probably glaring at her from behind his aviators. V almost felt him roll his eyes before she answered him.

"No shit, we're doin this." 

Wasn't a hard fix, honestly the hardest part was probably fixing the actual kart which Anel's buddy had done already. Fiddling with foreign wires was something she was used to at this point but V still swore under her breath as the live wires shocked the back of one of her hands. 

She shook off the brief pain as she trotted back to the group. All cheering her on before realizing that someone had to ride the coaster now, none of them were willing to test it. 

V couldn't help but grin as she scooted to the front of the cart, pulling the safety harness over her. 

"Bet you're gonna scream like a little girl" 

V rolled her eyes. 

" Can't be scarier than jumping off of Arasaka tower." 

She had jumped with Jackie before he-

"Don't be a buzzkill." Johnny caught her before the grief could set in. Jackie would have loved this.

So she'd have to enjoy it twice as much. 

"So did you get to do shit like this all the time on your day?"

"Been to a theme park or two, yeah. Oh shiiiit!" 

As the cart started to descend V did indeed scream and laugh as it did. The gravity shifting her around, her adrenaline was pumping and she couldn't contain the shit eating grin. 

She held her hands up at the same time as Johnny and the little blades on his elbow caught her, causing a jolt of pain. 

"Ow! what the fuck, are you serious? Why do you even have those?" V yanked her arm away as Johnny grinned, keeping his arms up.

"Oh you're fine"

"Fuck you Johnn- FUCK" V watched in slow motion as they went through the loop, her holo fell from her pocket. She made some attempts to snag it and only succeeded in knocking the holo further from her. 

She watched in horror as it landed on the track infront of them. 

_crunch_

"Think it'll have survived?" 

"Not a chAAAAAAA"

V sighed before yelping as the ride descended again. 

Johnny cackled. "Called it!"

His laughter was infectious and soon the both of them were raising their hands and having fun, the best of chooms. 

As they returned to the main dock to the applause of Anel and his crew she looked at Johnny, and he looked at her. Goofiest grin on his face. 

V laughed so hard she cried. 

She waved to the group before heading towards the city. 

"Need to get a new holo." She looked back at the roller coaster. 

"You really have shit luck huh?" 

" I think that's the Silverhand influence."

"Oh fuck off"

"You first."


	3. Pyramid Song

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny realizes something important while third wheeling on a date between V and Judy.

"Nope. No way. Tell her to find some other Yes-woman"

V was mooning over Judy when Johnny popped up. He could feel V's feelings and was NOT excited about being a third wheel as it was but this?

"Why?"

"I dunno....don't like the idea, that's all... It's just...when I think about the dark, the deep...palms that I don't fuckin have get all clammy with sweat I don't secrete."

"You are more than welcome to stay on shore."

Johnny turned to look at her. She didn't get a fear response from him often but when she did it was always the weirdest scenarios.

"Do...you want me to pop a blocker? Let you take a breather?"

"No." He sighed. "just....be careful ok? Get sick down there and we're done."

His worry was palpable, he was working so hard to swallow his fear for her.

"Hey, Johnny?"

He looked at her, arms crossed, eyebrow raised.

"Thank you."

Johnny shook his head, didn't know what to do with V's sincerity. He just glitched out.

Judy was looking at V expectantly.

"Uhhh V?" She looked a little nervous.

"Freezing ass water here I come!!"

V grinned like a cheshire, jumping into the lake feet first.

Laguna Bend was....gorgeous. the intimacy she felt from Judy just showing her this. She knew it was special, she knew _Judy_ was special.

She had never done this before. She felt her heart fluttering against her rib cage, butterflies in her stomach. She didn't remember the last time she felt this happy. She closed her eyes just feeling. She heard Judy humming, that same song. Her voice was beautiful.

Johnny was hiding behind V's eyes this time. He did his best to remain quiet. Be a good third wheel. It was hard not to chime in or try and pick on V for all of the corny jokes and awkward laughs. He could feel her joy, pure, and raw. Trying to tarnish that? Well even he wasn't that much of a monster.

He liked Judy ok, he'd never admit it though. Seeing V happy? feeling her this happy? He'd beat the shit out of anyone who tried to ruin this for her, for them.

Somehow V went from being a chauffeur, taking him from point A to point B, to his closest choom.

Wasn't sure if it was the nights comforting her as she mourned her best friend or the life she was losing, the crazy gunfights, their talks...probably a mixture of everything...but here he was.

"Thinkin' too loudly." V's voice came to him.

She swam by a window of the church and paused, seeing her reflection, looking herself in the eye. Looking Johnny in the eye.

"But I care bout you too. Closest Choom I got. Sorry you're third wheeling." She gave him a sympathetic smile.

"What are you doin?" Judy asked of V.

"Checking my teeth, worried something was stuck in em..."

"Uh huh..."

"Ok ok I just wanted to check you out, not my fault you look good in a wet suit..."

They laughed together. Judy sharing her life with V.

V could have listened for hours, could have stayed here for hours. Her body shuddered, seizing...

RELIC MALFUNCTION DETECTED

"V!" Johnny and Judy both shouted in unison.

V's world went black.

Her body went limp, sinking. Johnny couldn't take hold, he was paralyzed with fear. They were down so deep, he wasn't the best swimmer. Oh fuck. He felt the panic seeping in.

Judy, however, went to work. She grabbed V, dragging them.both back to the surface. She had lost her best friends, so much tragedy in her life. She was NOT going to lose the woman she fell in love with. That wasn't an option.

She lifted V onto the deck on adrenaline alone, holding V close.

"V please... please don't do this...come back" she whispered, brushing hair from V's face.

When V sputtered and coughed relief was shared between the three of them.

"Told you it was a bad idea." Johnny retorted.

V sighed in response. She didn't have the energy.


	4. Chippin' in

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> V wants to make sure that tonight goes perfect for Johnny...and she's overthinking it.

"Get the fuck in here and give me some input." V called out to the engram in her head. 

"Thought you were gay."

"Bisexual, but that's not what I meant and you know it." V looked at Johnny in the reflection of the mirror. She had pallets and pallets of makeup and jars of shit that did....something. Johnny had no idea. 

"Look I don't know about this makeup shit so do whatever."

"Johnny you have a fucking opinion about _everything_. And this is your gig, you get to play with your chooms again after fifty fuckin years. "

"...V I wore a fucking T shirt and jeans. Maybe I'd spice it up with a vest. Do you think I fucking put makeup on ever?" Johnny was standing behind her looking annoyed. 

"Oh my god...." It dawned on V. 

Johnny raised an eyebrow. 

"You're nervous....Johnny, "I've done more shows drunk or high than sober", Silverhand is nervous." V grinned like a cheshire. 

"Fuck off." Johnny rolled his eyes. 

"Hey....hey...would you mind....Chippin' in....with your opinion?" V kept grinning. 

Johnny groaned and disappeared. 

V was too busy laughing at her very bad joke. 

"Just wanna make sure that this.look will....Never Fade Away"

"Fuck that's terrible...You look fine V stop overthinkin' it." 

V blushed a bit at the compliment. It was accidentally sweet. 

"Alright, alright." 

She knew she was overthinking it, she just wanted this to be perfect for him. She wanted to give this to him. 

"Thanks." He reappeared. 

"I'm nervous too. Bummed I can't just glitch out like you and watch." V admitted. She decided against even just eyeliner. She knew for a fact Johnny would smudge it. It took a little self control to not touch your face when you had makeup on. 

V stepped out of the bathroom, peeling off her clothes and putting on an outfit Kerry had given her that made her feel like a Johnny cosplayer. It was a little uncomfortable. 

She took some scissors to the shirt, making it a crop top showing just enough tit that Johnny would approve. She slipped on the replica jacket and then turned to face Johnny. She modeled a bit. "Well? Am I a good groupie?"

"My favorite groupie" Johnny slung an arm across her shoulders, pulling her into a side hug. 

V put on Johnny's aviators , they matched now. 

"Am I cool now?" She grinned. 

"Not at all." Johnny matched her grin 

"Dick."

"Cunt"

"It's almost time. Let's boogie."

"Only if you never ever say that again."

"Awe c'mon, just trying to get in the mood, use the lingo of your time!"

"Was before my time you fuckin gonk."

The ride to the venue was a blast. V drove too fast on the highway blasting Samurai songs and singing at the top of her lungs with Johnny. 

She stepped into the restroom from the car. 

She stared at her reflection. "You ready?"

"Yeah, I'm ready."

V popped a pill. "This is your night, Johnny. You have the reins. I trust you, have fun."

Johnny felt like electricity was running through his veins. He was so excited. 

It was going to be a night to remember.


	5. Thin blue line

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny doesn't wanna control V but he has a request.

The entire time they were on the case with River, V could feel his eyes on her. The man had no subtlety at all. When they had solved the mystery, when it was revealed that the NCPD had killed the former mayor of Night City, v felt bad for River. 

He was a man of ideals and justice. 

Neither of those things meant shit in night city. 

V didn't have the heart to tell the badge how it was. She was sure he knew. How the fuck wouldn't he know? It was a well known secret that Night City had it's own rules. It was a monster and it devoured and digested it's citizens at will and often. 

River awkwardly shook V's hand. He gave her a warm smile. For such a big intimidating dude he was surprisingly soft. Reminded her a bit of Jackie. 

"We should keep in touch." He said. 

"You have my info. Call me if you need anything." V offered nonchalantly as they parted ways. 

V felt Johnny all but catapult himself into her view as she entered her apartment. 

"V, I don't wanna tell you what to do with your body. But..." He took his aviators off. This was serious business. 

"Do not fuck the cop."

V had to lean on her Iron Will to not just crumple into laughter. 

"And why not Johnny? River is a perfectly good guy. Easy on the eyes, big heart, loves his family..." She trailed on.

Oooh she felt him starting to panic. 

"Jesus fuck."

"I dunno. Maybe his thin blue line could really do it for me." V said purposefully imagining what River was packing. 

"V...."

"Sometimes you just crave a little bacon." V was grinning like an asshole now. 

"Come the fuck on."

"Holy shit Johnny I'm not going to fuck River. You can rest easy. If you get my body it will be unfucked by River Ward."

Johnny seemed to relax. 

"I thought the thin blue line pun was pretty good tho. You didn't laugh. Hurt my feelings." She teased. 

"Cuz it wasn't funny."

"You have no sense of humor."

"Asshole."

"Right back at you bud." V laughed as she opened her window and lit a cigarette. 

"I do bet he's probably packing tho."

"Can we not? Your mental images are fucking awful!"

V coughed as she laughed, she had breathed wrong and the cigarette smoke was a little harsher than she had wanted. She felt tears fill her eyes. As she coughed and laughed. 

"Ha ha. Laugh it up." Johnny grumbled.

The thin blue line was pretty funny. He would never admit it though.


End file.
